


To Ashley

by anonymwinter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: A letter to Ashley.
Kudos: 1





	To Ashley

Years ago you asked me, "why did you save me?" and i wanted to say, that i saw your future. I saw who you were and i saw your future, and it looked so bright. I knew you were going to do amazing things. You had the drive, the passion, the knowledge.

The decision on Virmire was one of the hardest decisions i ever had to make. Sometimes i go over it in my mind, but i do not doubt my decision. Your superior officer Kaidan, a great man, asked me to save you. Even though by regulation he should have been saved regardless of what he said.

I chose to save you. There were many things juggling in my mind at the time. I was close friends with both of you, yet i saw a brighter future for you, due to who you were, and the possible future damage of Kaiden's implants due to being an L2 biotic, and how you had more of your life left to live and had yet to experience some of the things we went through.

One of my proudest moments is when i discovered you were a Spectre. You trained so hard to become one. It helped to validate my decision on Virmire all those years ago. I knew you would do amazing things, and you did. You became a Spectre, one of the greatest honors. I was so proud of you. I knew how hard it must have been for you to rise up the ranks to claim that title. Even when we were at odds, i was still proud of you. I could never be your enemy or hurt you, you always meant too much to me.

I feel i made the right choice on Virmire, and the consequences of the decision still stays with me. That's the burden of command, Ashley, which maybe you will one day come to know. I know at the time, and for a long time, you felt i should have saved Kaidan. I know you felt guilty and doubted my decision for a long time. I should have told you all of this years ago. You have more than proven yourself. You surpassed even my highest hopes.

After Virmire, i made sure to push you in all that we did on our journey, to make you be at your best in order to honor Kaidan's sacrifice. I saw how you also came to same conclusion, and after Virmire you performed admirably.

I know Kaidan's memory rests within you and helps to inspire you, and i know he would be proud of you too.


End file.
